median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Meshif
|image = |act = Act II & Act III |location = Lut Gholein Kurast Docks |services = Travelling between Act II and Act III |starts quests = None |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue (Act II) The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *''"Hello."'' *''"Ahoy, mate."'' *''"My ship is your ship."'' *''"Yes?"'' *''"Good morning."'' *''"Good day."'' *''"Good evening."'' *''"You should be thankful that I don't charge you for ferrying you across the sea." (After visiting Act III)'' Introduction *''"Greetings. I'm Meshif, captain of this ship here. I make port runs around the Twin Seas and occasionally out to Kingsport in Westmarch. I haven't sailed anywhere lately, though... Jerhyn has ordered me to stay docked here in case of emergency."'' Introduction (Amazon) *''"Greetings, Amazon. I haven't seen one of your kind in many years.... It's good to know that warriors of your caliber are protecting this city. I'm Meshif, captain of this ship here. I make port runs around the Twin Seas and occasionally out to Kingsport in Westmarch. I haven't sailed anywhere lately, though... Jerhyn has ordered me to stay docked here in case of emergency."'' Upon returning from Act III *''"(laugh) You should be thankful that I don't charge you for ferrying you across the sea!"'' Gossip *''"There's something Jerhyn's not telling me, I just don't know what. To my eye, things here in town don't look that bad, especially since Warriv's caravan route opened up."'' *''"'I've been all around the seas in these parts. It's dangerous sailing west this time of year, though. Until the season changes, the caravan through the desert is the main trade route to Westmarch."'' *''"My ship is the only way East from here. Still, Lord Jerhyn tells me that I may not leave until the current crisis is over."'' *''"Oh, I've known Elzix for years. He always offers me a free room at his Inn when I dock here, but I prefer the comforts of my own cabin."'' *''"Warriv is a good friend. We've shared many tales, he and I. If we had it all to do over again, I believe we'd both be explorers of some renown."'' *''"Greiz seems to be a dependable fellow. I hope he can handle it if those things in the desert decide to attack this town."'' *''"Atma serves a fine ale in her establishment."'' *''"Hah! That braggart Geglash says he fears neither man nor beast. Yet, when I offer to take him out to sea, he quakes with fear."'' *''"The lady Fara has a proud, noble air about her."'' Gossip (Amazon) *''"I was wondering if you've heard any news from Kurast? I know you Amazons travel extensively. Have you been there recently? Hmm... Well, I hope the port opens soon. I need to get home to Kurast and find out what's been happening there."'' Quests Radament's Lair *''"There are two entrances to the sewers, I believe. One of them is right near here, down by the water beneath the docks. I can see it from my ship, and you can bet I keep an eye on it every night."'' *''"I noticed a rotting, human arm floating in the harbor this morning. I suspected foul play, so I told Greiz. He didn't seem too concerned since there haven't been any folk reported missing lately."'' *''"Good job mate! At night out on my ship, I was often awakened by that fiend's awful moaning. I bet I rest easier now."'' The Tainted Sun *''"This permanent darkness is very unsettling. Hmm... It would make navigation by stars easier for me, though."'' *''"I've had about enough of this darkness. I don't even know what day it is anymore."'' *''"So... Did you plunder any booty?"'' The Arcane Sanctuary *''"Ahh... The legend of Horazon is an old one, especially around these parts. You wouldn't believe the feats and strange events that are attributed to him."'' *''"So... Now that you're such a pal of Jerhyn, why don't you ask him if I can set sail one of these days? I'm running out of patience."'' *''"So... Now we know Jerhyn's little secret. Well... I guess I can see why he wanted me to stay, though... I'm just glad it didn't come to that. Now he tells me to wait some more, in case you need to get out of here. Well, for you I'll do it. Maybe they'll mention me in the epic ballads, eh?"'' The Summoner *''"Ah, yes. As a ship captain I am well aware of the phenomenon of a false Horazon. Sorry, just a little joke."'' *''"Well! You've got what you're after. Now get a move on before it's too late."'' The Seven Tombs *''"I'm sorry, I can't help you much here. Now, if the tombs were across the ocean, then I'd be the guy to talk to."'' *''"Jerhyn tells me I should take you east to Kurast. I haven't been there for several years, but rumor has it that things are pretty grim."'' Dialogue (Act III) The sections below come from this page. General Greetings Same as in Act II. Introduction *''"Well, I gave you my word, and brought you here as promised. But by all that's still holy, I wish I'd never returned to this accursed place. This fetid jungle can't be the fair Kurast I left behind. I don't know what all this evil is, my friend, but it's obvious that you must stop it. I only pray that you can before the jungle consumes the last vestiges of my beloved homeland."'' Introduction (Barbarian) *''"Being a Barbarian, I'm sure you've seen many strange sights in the northlands. But by all that's still holy, I wish I'd never returned to this accursed place. This fetid jungle can't be the fair Kurast I left behind! I don't know what all this evil is, my friend, but it's obvious that you must stop it. I only pray that you can before the jungle consumes the last vestiges of my beloved homeland. If this evil isn't contained, it could spread north to your homeland, too. Then the whole world would fall under the shadow of the Three."'' Gossip *''"I shouldn't have boasted so much about Kurast on the journey here. Oh... Much has changed since I left."'' *''"The dockside is apparently the only civilized area left in Kurast."'' *''"If you are planning to carry on your wild ways here, you may need the assistance of Asheara's Iron Wolf mercenaries."'' *''"Your companion, Cain, must have known that he would be in grave danger here. You are great, indeed, to elicit such loyalty."'' *''"Hratli seems to be the only one left here with any common sense. Yet how sensible is it to remain here?"'' *''"I went to speak with old Alkor, but I disturbed his studies. He doesn't seem to like visitors."'' *''"Trying to get information out of Ormus is like straining water from a rock. His damned riddles are almost as confusing as our current state of affairs."'' *''"That woman, Natalya, seems to be waiting for something important to happen. She's a strange one, I think."'' *''"All through my childhood, Kurast was a paradise. The once perfumed air now reeks of putrefaction."'' Gossip (Barbarian) *''"It takes great courage and generosity to defend a land and a people that are not your own. Perhaps, when this curse is lifted, my people can do something for yours in return."'' Gossip (About Meshif) Alkor: *''"You came here with Meshif? That old 'tour-guide to the stupid'! I'm surprised you made it here in one piece."'' Asheara: *''"Meshif says he used to live here. I'm surprised he came back. I'll bet he wishes he hadn't."'' Deckard Cain: *''"Seeing his homeland in such a state must be horrifying to Meshif. I'm surprised he's willing to remain here in order to help you."'' Hratli: *''"I trust you already know Meshif. But did you know that he was born and raised here? I suspect that like many of us his spirit is near broken at the sight of Kurast's decline. Only our brand of gallows humor saves us from utter despair."'' Ormus: *''"For one who spends so much time away from home, Meshif has taken Kurast's corruption the hardest."'' Quests The Golden Bird *''"Praise you! That jade figurine will complete the set I was collecting. Here! I've had this statuette of a golden bird for years, but I consider it a fair exchange."'' *''"Immortality is definitely not for me. Can you imagine having to wake up every night just to piss for the next thousand years?"'' Blade of the Old Religion *''"The Gidbinn is one of the few remaining relics of Skatsim, the Old Religion. It is reputed to have great powers."'' *''"The jungle is like nothing you've ever seen before. Imagine Paradise festering like a wound... then bursting!"'' *''"With any luck, the spirits of Skatsim will grant us revenge upon the powers that ravaged this land."'' Lam Esen's Tome *''"Oh. No one really believes that the Black Book exists. It's just a symbol of Zakarum's anti-Skatsim propaganda."'' *''"Kurast was once the greatest city in the world. Now it is hard to tell where the jungle stops and the city begins. The jungle grows rampant on the soil enriched by the blood of my fellow citizens."'' *''"Thank all that's holy. You've returned with the Black Book! Maybe now you can put an end to the Evil that has destroyed my homeland."'' The Blackened Temple *''"There is only one way to the Temple City. You will have to cross many rivers and streams, but you'll find it. A great tower stands at its center."'' *''"It has been said that Ormus speaks most clearly when his ideas are utterly mad."'' *''"Within the Temple City is a courtyard. The Council resides there."'' *''"I have heard rumors that the Prime Evils are here seeking their Brother."'' *''"It seems the jungle is already dying back. You've broken the curse, my friend! May the Light bless you!"'' The Guardian *''"Be careful when you return to the Tower. Though many of the followers of Zakarum have fled, there's no telling what horrors still lurk inside it."'' *''"Move quickly, my friend, and end this curse once and for all!"'' *''"I ought to return to the ship. We may have to sail from here very quickly."'' *''"Ahh... Now, Kurast can begin the task of rekindling its former glory... I thank you."'' Category:NPCs